The Enchanted Prince
by FreshPrincessOfWesteros
Summary: Erwin, a cruel an prince, is placed under a curse by the Fae known as Maria because he was a cruel and arrogant ruler; is given thirty years to break the cruse. Hanji, the strange and filthy daughter of the inventor from a small village, is trapped by Erwin and is forced to be his prisoner so her father may live. Will these two fall in love? will she escape the cruel prince?


**Chapter 1: The Curse.**

 **This is a story, that really is almost as old as time itself. It's a story that has been passed down by generations of humans, that has even been converted into a Disney film. I guess I should start off with an introduction of myself, the Narrator of this tale. I'll be stopping off at random points to give little tidbits of information that would otherwise not be found in the story.**

Once upon a time-

 **No, that's not the best way to start this story off... It's a bit of a cliche, really.**

There once was a-

 **No, that won't do either.**

Long ago-

 **Yes, perfect! Because indeed it was long ago. This story is about how true love can conquer all and save the life (and heart) of the one you love. Now, back to the beginning of our story.**

Long ago, in a time where humans and magic were almost one in the same, there lived an incredibly arrogant and cruel prince. One night, during a terrible storm, an elderly woman came to the castle gates in the hopes of taking shelter from the brutish winds and rain that seemed to attack whoever was caught in it.

When a young guard glanced her way, she asked in a croaky and very dry voice, "Young man, may I take shelter within the walls of this castle? I am but an old woman and walking to the nearest town would surely be the death of me."

The guard knew if he were to take the woman into the castle he would surely be out of a job; however, he felt that he could not turn his back on someone so weak and frail as the woman before him. He merely nodded his agreement.

"I shall bring you into the castle." The old crone smiled a toothless smile to him, "However, if the Prince returns and sees you and declines your offer for shelter, I will have to escort you away." Still, the smile remained on the crone's face as if she had not heard the last sentence from the guard.

The Guard ushered her within the warmth of the castle where she sat with the servants for some time eating bread and drinking milk. When the bell rang out at twelve, an unexpected noise alerted the staff so much they began their business as is they hadn't just been entertaining a wrinkled old woman. The crone made her way from the servants quarters to seek out a much more comfortable bed.

 **Now, I should point out that the noise that alerted the servants was their prince arriving back from seeking out a wife so he may inherit the crown now that he had turned sixteen though this arrogant and cruel prince could find no woman that was as good looking or well-presented as he.**

The crone had found a room, whilst the gates were being opened and the servants were fussing around with making sure everything was up to their princes standards.

The room was much more extravagant than the servants quarters; where the walls to the quarters had been dull and browning, these were the most dazzling white walls she could see; the far wall held a large king-sized bed that was made of sturdy red-wood and carved with exquisite patterns of vines and leaves that seemed to follow the elegance and charm of the walls; the bed was lined with a red blanket at the foot of the bed whilst the covers seemed to be filled with goose feathers and were covered in a glamorous sheet.

Finding the room suitable enough to her, she stripped herself of her old wet clothes and placed herself within the warmth of the covers in the bed and soon found herself drifting off to sleep. It was only when she had finally found herself safe at sleep did a loud noise (it was the heavy oak door to the room) wake her. Sitting up abruptly in the covers, she stared at the young prince before her.

"Your highness." She said, bowing her head gracefully to acknowledge his presence and rank. She stepped out of the bed and bowed politely.

"Who in all of the world, are you? And what on God's great land are you doing sleeping in my bed?" He looked like he was ready to run her through with the steel swords that hung from his hips on a leather strap.

"Ah, the room that I found was suitable enough for a woman like myself. I, am named Maria, sire." She merely responded. Everything about Maria seemed to show she was unafraid or concerned about what she had done.

The prince, hating already how this woman carried herself was furious with the lack of apology that was rightfully his in the matter of somebody so hideous and old as this woman sleeping in his bed without his permission. It never occurred to him how she found her way to be in the castle to begin with.

"You are to leave at once, or I will take you head." It was a warning, everything about that sentence from the way he stood in the doorway to his room to the way his voice was as cold as ice, gave off that it would be acted upon quickly and without remorse.

Maria simply laughed at the prince, "Sire, I wish to stay until the storm is over. An elderly woman such as myself could not surely survive the storm unless they had warmth and shelter over their heads." She said simply.

The prince was becoming impatient with how this woman, this elderly woman, was being so persistent about staying. "You either die out there in the storm, or die inside the castle by one of my blades." He left the choice out there for her, because he felt like being kind.

Still, Maria made no effort in moving, in fact, a slight draft felt like it was creeping inside the room.

"You have made your decision, then, sire. You may run me through with your blades, for nothing else will move me." Her voice felt slightly sad, as though she knew all along what would happen. Though doubt about the woman was finding its way inside his head. However, it did not stop him from taking his sword and pressing it deep within her chest.

 **Now, I should cut in here and explain something to you all: This woman was no ordinary woman, she was actually a fairy, one who loved trickery and deceit, but was awfully honest. Seeing the way that the people of the land were suffering and having been asked numerous times if she could help them, she could no longer take it.**

Maria let out a loud cackle just as a clap of thunder ran overhead. She placed a small kiss to the prince's cheek and stepped from the blade of the sword as though she hadn't just been mortally wounded.

"Sire, I cannot be killed by such a flimsy weapon as your sword. No member of the Fae can." The look upon the prince's face was one of utter horror.

Maria began to change from the wrinkled crone she had once been, and transformed into a beauteous woman with long and sleek white hair; clear and pale skin which seemed to shine like it had been coated with moonlight; striking blue eyes. She truly was something to behold.

"As punishment for the cruelty you have placed over the people of your land, and for the cruelty I have seen you do to myself, you are to be cursed forever. The ugly and twistedness that lies inside you will shine outwards. You will become a creature that no human, Fae or animal could ever love; they will fear you and what you are capable of. You are to reside inside your castle for eternity, to remain alone. Your servants will be freed and will thrive, but they won't care for you or know of you." She turned from him, her curse had already begun, she could see the ugliness from within him show on the outside.

The prince fell to the floor in pain, the clang of his sword on the marbled floor was drowned out by his cries of pain as his bones began to change shape and form; he truly was turning into a beast. His eyes took on a slanted and cat-like shape, his body turned hunched and his blonde hair changed into a dark brown which covered his body. He could only snarl from the dog-like snout that now proved to be his mouth, Maria simply laughed at the pain on the prince's face.

"Oh, sire. I should also say this, considering how kind your servants were to me, and for the fact that every human deserves a second chance, I will give you thirty years for you to change your ways. Thirty years for somebody to love you and be loved in return for you. Thirty years or the curse will remain. In thirty years, prince Erwin, you will remain the monster you are. True love's kiss will be Your only hope."

With that last piece of information from Maria, a fog began to slowly swirl its way into the room and over the now beast like prince. He tried to sit up in his damaged condition, yet his energy was drained.

"Michael!" Erwin called, though there was no answer. Usually when Michael was called he came within a minute of his name, though nothing happened.

Five minutes went by; Maria had left with a look of pity at the prince. Still no Michael.

Ten minutes went by; the fog began to fade and Prince Erwin could see something shining where the Fae had once been.

Fifteen minutes and he knew he was alone in the castle, that the once pampered prince Erwin was now and forever alone. He slowly crawled to the shining thing near him, and saw, with agitation, that it was a mirror. The mirror was a delicate ivory with painted yellow roses on the back; the roses seemed almost life like.

"Is this to remind me of how hideous you made me? To remind me that nobody could love something as impossible or disgusting as me?!" He called out in anger.

He got to his feet, his energy was little but his rage was incredible. He threw the mirror at the wall, though it didn't break or smash like he had hoped, it merely bounced from the wall and landed by his feet, the very feet that were covered in thick hair and clawed. The very feet that were no longer human but beast-like in appearance.

He really was alone.


End file.
